DisneyWORLD!
by Daydream1
Summary: Shredder's trying to destroy DisneyWorld! AHHH! But thank goodness, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are there to stop them! There's a problem though, there's some writers on vacation that want to hug them all! Author story...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I believe all the authors own themselves. At least I hope they do. ^_^ And I don't own ANYTHING THAT DISNEY OWNS!!! Repeat, I do not own anything that belongs to Disney, never will.  
  
I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!!! This idea has been nagging at me for the last week, IT WON'T GO AWAY!!!! And since everyone else is sending us somewheres, I thought I'd jump on the wagon! ^_^ Oh yeah, this has nothing to do with Fanboy, it's a completely different story! REALLY, I MEAN IT!!! Oh man, that chatroom was so much fun!! Must do it again really soon!!!! Time for new story.  
  
Two girls carefully pushed open the door of the Grand Floridian Beach Resort in Orlando, Florida. The smaller of the two girls looked around with huge green-brown eyes, taking in everything that was seeable. She turned to the taller one who was also staring around the giant lobby. "And how did we pay for this again?!" she asked quickly as they walked over to the desk. The brown-haired girl looked down at her friend. "Um, our mommies and daddies paid for it because this is what we begged for instead of doing anything for the next five birthdays we have." She replied, readjusting the straps of her orange L.L.Bean bookbag. The other girl grinned. "Oh yeah, forgot." They put their bookbags and suitcases on the floor. Both girls noticed the bell at the same time. The shorter one flung herself at the bell, making it ding loudly. Her best friend just glared at her. A tall woman with dark hair that was beginning to sport gray hairs looked over the desk at them. "Yes?" she asked, looking over her brown-framed glasses. The brown-haired girl smiled politely. "Hi, we're checking in I think." She paused to look at the woman's nametag. "Martha." The woman looked down at her condescendingly for a few seconds and then replied with, "You need to be eighteen to reserve a room and I doubt that is your age." The short one piped up. "No, we're both fourteen, but our parents reserved us rooms before hand." Martha still wasn't really convinced. "Well then, your names should be in the computer, then." Her fingers flew across the keyboard as the two girls exchanged looks with each other. "Names?" Martha inquired. The short one spoke up. "My name's Daydream and this is Nightmare." The woman stared at them and then typed in the names. "Yes," she said with a sigh, "Your names are here. Your room number is 764 on the fourth floor of the fifth building. Here's a map." She thrust a pink map and the key into Nightmare's hand and turned away to help someone else. Daydream hit the bell again. "Hold on, we want to know if our friends are here." She stated with a forced smile. Martha glared at them. "Um, nevermind, come on Dream." Nightmare stated as she grabbed Daydream, dragging her away. "But Nightmare!" the blonde-haired girl started but stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face. "I don't think she wants to bother with us right now." Nightmare told Dream who scowled and yanked her bookbag off the ground. "Well, I guess we can try later, let's just go." The two teenagers began to long trek to their room.  
  
Much later  
  
"Where the heck are we?!" Nightmare yelled at Daydream who shrugged and yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW!! I'm not a ORACLE!" Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "What's an oracle?" Daydream grinned happily. "Um, I think it's something that tells the future. I was just talking off the top of my head Night, you know you shouldn't pay any attention when I'm doing that!" The two girls walked over to the children's playground and sat down on the swings. "Where in the world is our room?!" Nightmare asked again in a more desperate tone. "I already said I didn't know! Why do you keep asking me, why don't we go bother someone that might know?!" Daydream snapped at Nightmare who began rummaging through her backpack. "What are you doing?" Dream asked and started to swing back and forth. Nightmare held up a bag of jumbo marshmallows to Daydream's delight. "Marshmallows!" she exclaimed and took the one that Night was offering her. Nightmare nodded. "Yeah, you said that in almost all the author stories everyone's been writing, you and me have been munching on marshmallows. Well, going on that, I thought if I brought a bag, everybody would be able to recognize us easily!" Nightmare told her happily. Daydream laughed. "Smart thinkin'!"  
  
The girls swung quietly for a bit, chewing on marshmallows. Nightmare broke the silence with, "Hey, why are we staying in Florida? Isn't that the opposite of New York?" Daydream bit her lip and then replied. "Yeah, but the Ninja Turtles used to have a show here, I saw it when I was five. I think Ziptango's came up with an idea of how to snatch the costumes!" Daydream looked happily into space, dreaming of having one of Mike's nunchuks. Nightmare waved a hand in front of Dream's eyes. "Hello? Anybody in there?" she asked. Daydream snapped out of the daydream and jumped out of the swing. "Come on Night! Let's try to find the room again, it can't be that far away!" She grabbed her blue backpack and started walking. "Hey Night?" Nightmare looked at her. "What?" "Do you think that if I cut the straps off my backpack, would the warranty cover it and let me get an orange one?" Daydream asked, fiddling with the endangered straps. Nightmare rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" Daydream grinned. "Can I have yours then?" Nightmare grabbed her backpack protectively. "NO!" she screamed and raced off down the path. Daydream went tearing after her. "Hey wait up!!!"  
  
Both girls reached the room out-of-breath. Nightmare took the key out of her jeans pocket and swiped it through the electronic lock. It beeped at her angrily and turned red. Daydream stared at Nightmare. "Having problems?" she asked mockingly. Night made a face. "No, I'm fine." She stated and swiped the card again. Angry beep. "AARRRGGHHH!" Nightmare roared and began hitting the card against the door. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Daydream grabbed the card. "Let me try!" she demanded, pulling on it. Nightmare pulled back. "No! MINE!" Night shouted back and pulled on her end. Daydream used her foot and tried to kick Night away, but it didn't work. "OW DAYDREAM, THAT WAS MY SHIN!!!" Nightmare screeched and tried to bite Daydream's hand. "AAHHHH!!" Daydream screamed and tackled her. The two teenagers rolled on the ground for a few minutes until a pair of white tennis showed up beside their heads. Both girls looked slowly upwards into a slightly annoyed face. "If you two don't mind, please shut up!" An older girl with long blonde hair with auburn highlights said with a hint of demand. Daydream's face broke out into a huge smile. "DANCEINGFAE!!" she shouted, scrambling up from the ground and hugging the older girl who smiled. "Hello Daydream! I knew it was probably you making such a racket. Hey Nightmare!" Daydream let go of Dance and twirled around in circles. "YAY!" she sang in multiple tones. Danceingfae cringed. "Hey Dance, do you know who else is here?" Nightmare asked, trying to ignore Daydream's mental problems. Dance nodded and began counting off on her fingers. "Yep, let's see, Ziptango, Mily, LenniluvsBrian, Tmnt-Punker and Hexadecimal are already here. Raphielle, Snow White, and Kiki are supposed to show up tomorrow morning in time to go to the Magic Kingdoms early bird thing. Other than that, I don't know who else I coming." Daydream quit singing and twirling. "So, are we eating dinner here or somewhere else? And where is everyone?" she asked rapidly, handing the key back to Nightmare who would be less likely to lose it. Danceingfae pointed towards the elevator. "They're down in the lobby. The MAIN lobby." She replied, twirling a lock of hair. Nightmare swiped the card key again and to her surprise, the door emitted a happy sound and opened. "YAY!!" Daydream screeched again and flung her bags into the huge room, looking back at Dance. "So where're we going?!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down. Dance grinned. "You sure are hyper, just like I knew you'd be. We're heading off to Pizza Hut. WAIT UP!" she shouted the last part because Daydream had already flew off down the hall and was punching the elevators down button.  
  
"COME ON NIGHT! DANCE HURRY UP!" the active teen shouted, hopping from foot to foot. Nightmare quickly tossed her bags into the room and followed Dance to the elevator where Daydream was yelling for it to hurry up. "STUPID MACHINE! Where's Donatello when you need him?!" she asked exasperatingly. Nightmare smiled. "Donatello? I thought he was Zip's dude!" Danceingfae nodded. "He is, I think Daydream would want him here right now just to hype up the elevator so it would go faster." Dance told the girl who sighed. "Wouldn't it be cool if he was here to fix the elevator?" Daydream squealed as the doors opened and she flung herself inside, punching all the buttons on the panel. "DOWN!!!" she screeched with excitement. The other two exchanged worried looks and entered the elevator cautiously. "Please don't kill us Daydream." Nightmare mumbled and stood in a far corner of the elevator, as far away from Dream as she could get. "Yeah Dream, I want to see Luther at least once more!" Danceingfae stated. Daydream grinned happily. "Isn't he the dude like looks like Leggie, only with shorter hair?" she asked mischievously. Danceingfae nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?" Daydream's grin widened. "Can I have his number?" Danceingfae rolled her eyes. "He's my FIANCE, Dream." Daydream made a pouty face. "So? Your point is?" Danceingfae sighed and willed the elevator to go faster. Nightmare suddenly scowled. "Dang it!!!" she shouted and hit the side of the elevator. "What's wrong?" Dance asked. Nightmare mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Dance questioned. "I LEFT THE MARSHMALLOWS IN THE ROOM!!" Night cried loudly. Danceingfae sighed for the fiftieth and swore to herself that she wouldn't ask any more questions on this elevator ride.  
  
The moment they reached the main lobby, Daydream flew from the elevator, staring iuntently at every person in the room. "Where are they?" she whined to Danceingfae who pointed at a group of girls in the corner. A girl with brown-blonde mixed hair and a pink Hello Kitty shirt on was yelling at another slightly taller girl with glasses and a blue t-shirt. "HE IS NOT!!!" roared the girl with the Hello Kitty shirt on. The girl with the blue shirt on yelled back at her. "HE IS TOO!!" They didn't seem to notice that everyone in the lobby was staring at them. "Would you two quit it?!" yet another girl demanded, stamping a sneakered foot. The trio made their way over to them quickly. Daydream bounced in with uncontained happiness that cannot be quenched. "HELLO!!!" she screamed their ears. The fighting girls stopped fighting and stared at her. "Daydream? No way!" The blue- shirted girl exclaimed. Daydream smiled and opened her mouth. "MARSHMALLOWS!!" "Are mine!" Nightmare put in as she came closer. "Then Mikey belongs to me!" Danceingfae stated smugly. Both girls glared at her. "Hey, it is you!" the girl yelled happily. "You gotta be Ziptango, right?" Daydream pointed at the girl with the glasses and blue shirt. "Uh-huh. That would be moi!" The Hello Kitty girl stomped over to them. "HE IS NOT!" she shouted and then turned to Dance and the fourteen-year-olds. "Good, you found them Dance! Can we eat now?!" Dance looked around. "Guess so Mily, nobody else seems to be coming at the moment." Mily yelled over to the rest of the fanfiction writers. "FOOD TIME!" The two girls who had been sitting calmly in a couple of beautiful Victorian couches got up and raced over to the quickly growing group. "I'm sooo hungry!" One of them wailed loudly. "Aw Punker, you've been hungry for the past two hours!" the sneakered girl stated. Tmnt-Punker grinned. "I know, and you haven't found me anything to eat Hex!" Hexadecimal glared at her. " I am not your personal slave!" A girl with brown hair was bopping her head to a cd-player. "Go Brian, go Brian!" she sang with love. Daydream cringed. "Lenni, why are you listening to the evil music?!" she exclaimed, hiding behind Danceingfae. LenniluvsBrian ignored her and continued to sing, but she continued to get louder and louder. The eight of them moved quickly to the huge doors, escaping out into the warm Floridian air. Nightmare smiled. "It feels so good!" Quickly, they all ran to the three cars that were there. "Who rides with who?" Mily asked loudly so everyone could hear. Hexadecimal threw herself over her rental car's hood. "NNOOOO!! MINE!" she unlocked the door and hopped in, relocking it on the way. Everyone stared at her. "Oh-kay, I can still drive!" Dance exclaimed, brandishing her keys. Daydream grinned. "So can I!" "NO POSSIBLE WAY!" Ziptango screamed and snatched the keys before Daydream could grab them. "ARRGGHHH!!" Dream roared and kicked her in the shin. With much yelling and anger, the girls finally decided that Dream and Nightmare would ride with Hex since she unlocked her door after being threatened with marshmallow juice, Mily, Dance, and Lenni would take Dance's car and Punker and Ziptango would go in Punker's car. "WHHHEEE!!!" Daydream screamed as she turned up the radio and changed it to Radio Disney. Hex glared at Punker and Danceingfae as they drove by. "Why me?"  
  
Okay, very loooonnngg first chapter and sorta boring, but it gets better, I swear! Scratch that, I promise! I updated, so now it's everyone else's turn!! evil grin Just yell if you wanna be in it, I would love to put more people in here! The more the merrier! Side note: Is anyone else reading/read Romeo and Juliet for English class? I've got an idea for a story, but I can't make everything fit! E-mail me if you have any ideas on this Romeo and Juliet subject! 


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the ninja turtles. Doesn't everyone know that by now? Oh yeah, I don't own Disney either. And the authors own themselves! I think.^_^  
  
Okay, this is Disney WORLD, not Disney LAND. Contrary to popular belief, there is a difference! Read on!  
  
Three cars pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot, screeching their brakes as they stopped. Eight girls leapt from them, chattering at a million miles an hour. Hexadecimal stalked over to Danceingfae and poked her. "What?" Dance asked and then winced as she looked at Hex's furious countenance (big word!). "You made me ride with the nutcases!" Hex roared. Dance grinned sheepishly. "Not only me, Punker was driving too! Go yell at her." The moment she finished talking, Dance fled from Hexadecimal and ran towards the door. Hex silently vowed to get even somehow with both her and Punker. Then she would exact her revenge on Daydream and Nightmare. Hex grinned evilly at the thought and raced to catch up with the others. A tall teenage waitress with brown hair stared at the group for a few seconds and then seated them. Well, you can hardly blame her, eight girls that basically all have blonde hair and one's got a cd-player on her head and is singing at the top of her lungs, two of them have resumed yelling about some guy (HE IS NOT! HE IS TOO), and then another two were bouncing around saying they're going to order a gummy worm pizza. The rest of them kept arguing about which types of pizza they were going to get, often putting in things like 'Mikey likes candy on his!' or 'Raph likes all meat! We must get meat- lovers!' and 'Leo would get a healthy pizza! With lots of veggies!'. Quickly, the waitress sat them down at a large table in a secluded corner of the restaurant (she's smart, ain't she?). After that, the waitress proceeded to take their drinks, which were basically a bunch of Dr.Pepper's, some iced teas, one Japanese style tea and one nutcase that said she wanted a caffinated-water, but finally changed it to Sprite after being told by the manager that there was no such thing as caffinated water. After the manager and waitress had left, the authors started chatting.  
  
"I can't believe you asked her for caffinated water, Daydream! What is it anyway?" asked Tmnt-Punker, sipping on a Coke. Daydream grinned and Nightmare gave a snort. "It's something we made up once when we were at a pizza supper. It was a fund-raiser for the band so when we got off from working there (you had to work an hour and a half), we decided to eat, basically just to annoy our friends. There's this one guy, named Chris and he's like 6ft 3in, and we LOVE messing with him! I kept asking for caffinated water while Nightmare wanted at least five plates of bread! Man, that was fun." Daydream told everyone as an explanation. They just stared at her. "Ohh-kay, whatever you say Dream. So, what kind of pizza are we getting?" LenniluvsBrian asked, pulling the headphones off her head. Nightmare gasped. "She can talk!" Night exclaimed and stared at Lenni who rolled her eyes. "Yeah Night, I can talk. So, pizza?" she asked again, wanting some suggestions. "HE IS NOT!" Mily yelled again at Ziptango who folded her arms and said quietly, "He is too." "What are you two yelling about?!" Danceingfae questioned, tired of not knowing who they were talking about. Mily stuck her tongue out at Ziptango and crossed her arms. Ziptango turned to face Danceingfae. "Well, we started talking about movies and about our favorite dudes. Mily said that Elijah Wood is the hottest guy ever, but I don't. And she doesn't think that MY Obi-wan is a hottie! Soooo I told her that Frodo was gay and she sorta blew up." Ziptango grinned evilly after she had finished. Danceingfae scowled. "Frodo isn't gay Zip." She stated. Zip nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I know, but just let me annoy Mily with it a bit longer and then I'll stop, okay?" she whispered to Dance who nodded. "Okay, but promise when you're finished you'll tell everyone that Frodo isn't gay." She demanded as she pointed a straw at Zip who held up her hands in surrender. "Swear!" Zip exclaimed quickly. Dance rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why am I surrounded by all of these immature people?! WHY?!" she asked herself out loud. Hexadecimal grinned. "Because a very long time ago you decided to be a Ninja Turtle authoress and met up with all of us on fanfiction! You could have written for any other fandom, but no, you had to write about Ninja turtles! That's the way I sum it up." Hex stated. Dance nodded. "Yeah, nail on the head there."  
  
Across the table, Mily shot a straw wrapper at Daydream who immediately shot one back. This ended up with the two of them stealing all the other authors straws and shooting them at each other. The fight was ended abruptly by a furious Tmnt-Punker who had been hit in the head with one since she was sitting by Mily. "Would you two children stop it!" she roared, grabbing the offending straws out of Dream and Mily mouths. The two troublemakers crossed their arms and stuck their tongues out at her. During the War Of the Straws, which Mily and Daydream where now calling their epic battle of drinking utensil wrappers, Nightmare managed to put pepper in both their drinks. Mily was the first one to take a sip. She leapt up from the table, fanning her mouth vigorously. "HOT!! HOT!! MY MOUTH!!" This got her a bunch of stares from other tables. Dream peered into her own drink, gave Nightmare a wait-till-later look, and poured her Sprite into a near-by plant. LenniluvsBrian let out an exasperated sigh. "Pizza?" she asked, trying to get back to the subject. "Plain cheese with stuffed crust!" Daydream said happily. "With marshmallow cream and gummi worms and bears!" Nightmare put in, bouncing up and down in her seat. Daydream nodded. "Can we just make it a chocolate pizza and be done with it?" she asked with a smile. "NO!" everyone yelled loudly. Dream sunk into father down in her chair. "It was just a suggestion." She replied. "I want veggie-lovers!" Hex stated, looking at the menu. "Can it have ice-cream on top?" Nightmare asked quietly. Blank looks. "Nevermind." She grinned and began talking to Dream quietly. "Not veggie-lovers, who eats veggie-lovers?" Dance asked, raising her eyebrows. "Me." Hexadecimal stated, pointing to herself. "How about meat-lovers then?" Tmnt-punker asked, coming back from tossing all the straws. "Nah, to much meat." Ziptango said, playing with the salt and peppershakers. "So?" Punker said, grinning. "How about Sicilian style?" Dance offered. "What's that?" Dream asked, thumping Nightmare upside the head for something she said. Danceingfae had had enough. She reached over the table and whapped Daydream. Hard. "OWIE!" Dream yelped, rubbing her head. Dance scowled. "Serves you right, you ill-informed idiot." She mumbled. "PIZZA!!!!" Lenni roared. Everyone turned their heads and stared at her. "Just get them half meat lovers, half veggie-lovers with stuffed crust Sicilian style." Tmnt-Punker stated, giving Lenni the duh look. Lenni began to bang her head on the table. "Why, why, why, why, why, why." she chanted, repeatedly banging her head. Ziptango patted her head. "It's okay Lenni, we're like this all the time." Lenni looked up. "I know!" she exclaimed with a sob and went back to banging her head.  
  
A couple hours later, the group was chased from the restaurant with a restraining order in hand. "We're not allowed to come within one-hundred yards of this Pizzahut or we will be restrained and put in prison. Dude, I've never gotten one of these before!" Ziptango exclaimed after reading it aloud. "I have!" Daydream yelled, bouncing around the parking lot. "You have?" LenniluvsBrian asked, raising her eyebrows. Dream grinned and shook her head. "Nah, just pickin', this is a first!" she informed them. "What's that noise?" Punker asked, looking around for the source of a ringing sound. "CAR PHONE!" shouted Mily, launching herself at Dance's car door. "Move Mily!" Dance yelled as she pushed the younger girl out of the way. Danceingfae unlocked the car and grabbed her orange cell phone. Mily nodded. "Yeppers, always right!" she said happily and sat down on the curb. "Hello?" Dance answered, holding the phone to her ear. "Hi! It's Tyger!" a happy voice replied. The rest of the girls watched Dance's face erupt into a grin. "Two to one it's Luther!" Punker said, rummaging around in her pockets for the keys to her car. "I don't think so." Hex said, leaning against her car. "And why not?" Punker asked, wondering why not. Duh. "I don't know, I just have this feeling." replied Hex, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh no!" Mily exclaimed, hands rushing to her mouth. "HEX HAS A FEELING! The world is coming to an end!" she mock-moaned, running around the car in circles. Hex stuck her tongue out at her and opened her car door. A terribly sad face met her. "Whoa! Gosh Night, gimme a heart-attack why don't you?" Hex yelped, jumping away from the car. "Can we go now?" Night asked pitifully, holding her hands together in a plea. "Yeah, but Dance is talking right now and she's the one who knows the way back to the resort. Why, I have no idea, but she does. Why do you wanna go so badly?" Hexadecimal asked. Nightmare began to whimper. "I left the marshmallows in the ROOOMMM!!!" Night whined loudly. Everyone giggled. Daydream rolled her eyes. "Aw come on Night, you can live without marshmallows for more than three hours, can't you?" Dream asked, bopping her friend on the head. Nightmare shoved her hand away and focused on being miserable. "I hope she hurries too, there's a Star Wars special coming on tonight!" Ziptango said, jiggling the handle on Tmnt-Punker's car. "Let me unlock the door Zip, you'll stand a better chance of getting in." Punker stated and unlocked the door. "Thank you!" Zip exclaimed happily. Danceingfae finished her conversation and turned to the other girls. "That was TygerOfTheWynd. She said she'd meet us at the Magic Kingdom tomorrow!" she informed the now tired fanfiction writers. "Yippee Skipee, can we go now?" Nightmare asked in an annoyed tone. Hex grinned and climbed into the driver's seat. "Okay okay, chill out, we'll be there in a few minutes!" Hex stated, cranking up the car. Nightmare hung her head. "Not quickly enough!" Night moaned, putting on her seat belt. Daydream sighed. "Can I switch cars?" "NOOOO!!!" Mily yelled out the window as she, Dance, and Lenni drove off. Daydream scowled and turned Radio Disney up a few notches.  
  
"Can we turn on Backstreet Boys?" Lenni asked, fiddling with the radio. Dance hit her hand away. "I like this station." She said, bobbing her head to the music. Lenni waited till Dance's head was turned and then she stealthily tried again. Danceingfae whirled around and yelled. "QUIT IT!" the older girl roared and flipped the station back to where it was. Mily grinned. "You got told!" she told Lenni who stuck out her tongue. "Shut it, Mily." Hissed Lenni, crossing her arms and staring out the window at the heavy Orlando, Florida traffic. "Shut it Mily." Mily said in a perfect mimic of Lenni. Against her will, Lenni and Dance had to smile. "Okay, maybe one song." Dance started, but the radio was already blaring Backstreet music. Mily began to bang her head against the window over and over again. "Let me go." She moaned. Dance looked at her by looking at the mirror. "Oh, poor Mily!" she exclaimed. Mily grinned. "My life is not to be pitied!" She said in a condescending tone. "Ooooookay." Lenni and Dance said at the same time.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!" Ziptango yelled again. Tmnt-Punker shook her head. "No, more shrill, like this." She cleared her throat then screamed. "EEEHHHHHH!!!!" "Oh, like this!" Ziptango nodded and threw back head. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Punker nodded furiously. "Yeah, you got it!" Ziptango grinned and sat back, out of breath. "Thanks for teaching me the defenseless-girl-in-need-of-saving-by-Leonardo-scream, but can you teach me the defenseless-girl-in-need-of-saving-by-Donatello-scream?" Tmnt-Punker smiled. "I thought you'd ask for that one." She stated and then screamed. "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ziptango bobbed her head. "Okay, my turn. EEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!" "Yep! That's it!" Punker told Zip and then screamed along with her. "EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
*Hotel*  
  
"A present? For moi?" Mily said, speaking to the toilet in her and Zip's bathroom. It had one of those paper wraps on it and Mily was pretending that it was a present. Ziptango leaned against the doorframe. "Mily, are you okay?" she asked. Mily grinned. "Yeppers Zip! I'm just happy the Grand Floridian sent us such a useful present!" she exclaimed joyfully. Ziptango laughed and flopped down on the huge bed. Suddenly the phone rang. "MINE!!" Mily yelled, launching herself at it. She fell on the floor, a few feet short. Ziptango stepped on her and answered the phone. "Ello? Room of the one that loves Donny!" she answered. "AND MIKEY!" Mily yelled from the floor. "Yeah, and Mikey!" Daydream's happy voice came over the phone. "Ugh." Zip grumbled and slammed the phone on the hook. Instantly it began ringing again. Mily snatched it this time. "Hellooooo!" "Why'd ya hang up on me?! What'd I do to you?!" Daydream's hurt voice demanded. Mily laughed. "I didn't, it was Zip! What do ya want?" she asked, flopping down on the bed. "Oh, hi Mily! I just wanted to tell ya that there's a Lord Of The Rings interview on channel 7. Elijah's on it." Dream told her. Mily let out a scream of joy and grabbed the remote, changing the channel as fast as she could. "HEY!!! I was watching STAR WARS!" Ziptango roared and tackled Mily. "ELIJAH!!!" Mily yelled, pushing Zip off of her and staring at the TV. Ziptango grabbed the discarded phone and yelled into it. "DAYDREAM!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" "Well, that's okay, I'm going to go get some chocolate milk now." Daydream's spaced-out voice said and hung up. Ziptango rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed. "I was watching that." Zip whined. Mily waved a hand at her. "Shhhh." "I'm calling the front desk and complaining." Ziptango said, picking up the phone. Mily flung a pink shoe at her. "QUIET!" Zip ducked the shoe and began dialing a number. "Hello?" an exasperated voice answered. "Hey Hex. What's up over there?" Zip asked, grabbing a pillow for future ammunition. Hexadecimal sighed heavily. "Dance won't let me change the channel since Daydream called and told her about Lord Of The Rings being on. And there was some anime a wanted to watch." She replied slowly. Ziptango smiled and hit Mily with the pillow. "He is too!" she stated. Mily scowled and ignored her. "How about I come over there and Dance comes over here? Mily's going to drive me nuts." Zip said, grabbing her pair of fuzzy blue slippers. "Okay!" Hex said and hung up. "Later Mi!" Zip said, grabbing her purple nail polish and heading out the door. "Where ya going?!" Mily yelled after her. "Over to Hex's and Dance is coming over here." She told Mily who nodded. "Okie Dokie!"  
  
Ziptango rushed out into the hall, only to be met by a girl in a blue kimono and another slightly taller girl. "Hello, can you tell us where room 766 is? We tried asking this girl at the elevator, but she sorta yelled at us about getting in the way of her and sanity." The girl in the blue kimono told Zip who grinned. "Did she have brown hair and a pair of SpongeBob pants on?" Ziptango asked, knowing the only possible person it could be. "Yeah, why?" the taller girl asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yep, that was Nightmare. Umm, 766 is down that way, just turn right when you get to the room that sounds like they're having a musical duel, that's Lenni and Punker trying to kill each other with their cds. Then you're there!" Zip said, smiling at the two girls. The blue kimono one stuck out a hand. "I'm Sakura and this is Arista Niara! We just got in and we're looking for our friends from the Internet." Zip grabbed the outstretched hand and shook hard. "Hey, that sounds like us! I'm Ziptango, lover of all things Donny!" Arista looked at Zip's slippers. "Then why are your shoes blue?" she asked. Ziptango blushed. "Um, I like Leo colors, but I'm a devoted Don fan!" Zip stated, holding up the purple nail polish. Arista nodded and grinned. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Sakura grabbed her bags and began to walk towards her room. "Come on Arista! I wanna go to bed so I can get some sleep before tomorrow!" Sakura yelled and swiped the key. Arista shrugged. "Later Zip." She said and headed off to their room. Danceingfae suddenly came flying out of the room on the other side of the hall. "Hey!" Dance yelled angrily. A pillow and a pair of slippers came flying after her. "Thanks Hex." Grumbled Danceingfae who jumped up and looked at Zip. "Is Mily watching the Lord Of the Rings thing too?" Ziptango nodded. "Yeah." Dance grabbed her slippers and pillow and went towards Zip's room. "Tell Hex that Dance said thhaapppp!!" Dance stuck out her tongue. Ziptango grinned. "Tell Mily that I want my half of the room back!" Dance smiled and nodded. "Got it."  
  
FINISHED SECOND CHAPTER!!! YAY!! Wait, no more yay, must think of new word.Oh well, I like YAY! This story is still gonna be better, me and Nightmare come up with new ideas for it every day at school. Pllease review, that's why I write all this stories. And to have as much fun as almost humanly possible. 


End file.
